Updates on all my stories
by FanGirls319
Summary: I don't like interrupting the flow of my chapters, so I've made this to update on things.
1. Update

Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for all the delays! I've had a lot to do lately, but I'm trying, really, I am! I'll try to update at least once a week, but I can't guarantee anything. Also I've had a bit of writers block, but I'm over it, I just need to do maybe half a chapter and then type it up. Oh, and did you see my poll? Please vote in it, I'm not sure what to do. Ok, that's all, bye, and I'll see you soon!


	2. Delayed still

Ok guys, over the writers block, have a big chapter coming, longest one yet, but I need to finish it, and type it up, which might take a while. In the meantime, I.e. tomorrow and the next few days, I'll be staying a truth or dare Fanfic, so I don't leave you hanging too much. Sorry about the delay :(


	3. Writer's Flood

Ok, still most people get writer's block, but something different had happened to me. I've got the ideas, but there's too many of them. So many that I can't find the right ones. So I'm going to start another story or two. Please keep in mind that one of them is not in the universe I usually write in, it's a different world, where the animatronics have the messed up servos and stuff. The other one, is in the same world, so I should probably get going, right? See ya soon, btw the one in the original world is a one-shot and the other one is going to be a continuing thing. Sorry if I'm not making sense, I need to get my ideas out.


	4. A Dare That Went Unexpectedly to Plan

Ok, first of all, I made a dare, and it kinda backfired... but it means you guys can get some more chapters this week!

So what happened was this, I was reading AFriendNoFoe's truth or dare story, and dared a couple of people. But the one you need to hear about is Mangle's. So what I said was, ask out every boy until you get a yes. I'll ship it for a week. And it was *drumroll* little Fazzy himself, Freddy! So, in honour of my promise, I'll shed some light on Mangle and Freddy's mysterious history. I was planning too, anyway, but I was going to wait until Foxy's Tale was done. So for the first time... awkward teen animatronic/humanoid/things! Hope you like it, the first chalet of Mangle's Take should be up tonight or tomorrow!


	5. THings & stuffffffffff

Ok, let's get this over with. Lets start with the rule thing.

1\. Somebody said that in the rules, it is stated that you can't write in script form, as it takes compassion out of the story. I get that, though I just did it to make it easier to figure out who's saying what, as there's loads of characters. It's also stated that you can't take others ideas or something, so I can't say that you said example Shark Lord's dare. If they had messaged me that somehow makes it ok? I don't really get it, but I'll figure it out.

2\. My account. Ok, so the submit document button on my account isn't working, and I'm editing old documents, like right now, I'm using the document for Marionette's Lullaby. I'm repeatedly using the documents for the truth or dare, and will do the same on Foxy's Tale. If it stops letting me do that, then I'll make a new account, under the name Roxy&amp;Onyx319 or FunGirls319.

3\. Another thing about my account. Well, me and my friends share this account, and if my writing style changes, then it's my friend. So, I'm Roxy, and she's Onyx. I'll start specifying that in summaries. And if it's an update on this, I'll say at the start of the chapter.

4\. Updates. Ok, I'm really sorry about Foxy's Tale, but I got writers block, and I couldn't think of anything, then I started writing again, and I've not got long to go before typing. I've been posting some more truth or dare to make up for it.

5\. The Mangle's Tale... yeah, I know I said I would write it, and I tried. But it's not working. I'll go back to it after Foxy's Tale. I'm not sure where is fitting in, in the way of the series, but I'll make it fit. I might do it as a flashback fic.

I think that's all, but if there's anything else, I'll tell you guys.

Peace out ~ Roxy

UPDATE: Dammit, I don't think I saved Marionette's Lullaby anywhere. The button works again so yay! Mangle's Tale... Still meh, worked out the rule thing, Onyx hasn't posted yet, but she's been having a really cool chain fnaf dream that she'll upload at some point. With the rule thing, I still might get banned, so if I disappear use the names above, if nothing comes up, check Wattpad with my current name, and the two extras. If it's not here or there, then I don't know yet try again the next day. I had writers block again, really bad, but I got past that scene, and now it's fine. I still take a while to type it though, so maybe once a week I'll update? I have a busy life, and a lot of stories. I'm trying to work on JJ's Tale right now, so yeah, sorry.

Peace out ~ Roxy


	6. Going away

So I have good and bad news. The good news is I'm back! My parents banned me from the internet, so I couldn't post. I'm working on my stories, so don't kill me. The bad news is, I'm going on a school trip on Monday, and I'll be away until Friday. It's good for me, but I won't be able to upload anything. I'll try to upload today or tomorrow, but until then, Roxy out.


End file.
